Problem: Emily starts counting at 33, and she counts by fives. If 33 is the 1st number that Emily counts. what is the 14th number that she counts?
Answer: What is the first number that she counts? $33$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&33 + 5 \\ &= 38\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&33 + 5 + 5 \\ &= 33 + (2 \times 5) \\ &= 43\end{align*}$ What is the 14th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&33 + (13\times5) \\ &= 33 + 65 \\ &= 98\end{align*}$